Presentation of cards such as greeting or Christmas card to customers or friends has been prevailing as a traditional elegant custom and it is growing more widely. Such card normally consists of a single paperboard blank or is made in a form of an envelope. However, any new type or design has not developed so far for the card. It has been desirous therefore to provide some pleasant and attractive features to the card which will represent such novelty or attraction for transmitting good will or favor to people.